Various nail polish bottle holding devices have been developed in the past for supporting a nail polish bottle while painting an individual's nails. However, what is needed is a nail polish bottle holder device for adjustably supporting and tilting a bottle of nail polish providing a non-slip base having an outside edge. A pivotable stand is permanently attached near the outside edge. The stand has a hollow cylindrical pivotal attachment pivotally attached thereto, an extender arm extending inside the pivotal attachment, and a holding ring pivotally attached to the extender arm. The holding ring has a flat non-slip internal wall. The base and the ring internal wall may be formed from cork, rubber or high-density foam.